The invention relates to a slider needle for knitting machines comprising a needle body provided with a needle hook and at least one needle butt, a slider displaceably mounted in the needle body and provided with a slider butt and a swinging member articulated on the needle body behind the needle hook. Such a slider needle is known from DE-C3-151 150.
A latch needle for high speed flat knitting machines whose needle latch completely closes the head of the needle and which is pivotable by an associated spring element into a partly open intermediate position is known from DE-C3-3 702 019.